The present invention relates to an improved candle holder, and more particularly to an improved candle holder which also functions as a fragrance burner and as a warming device for a cup.
At the present time, candles only serve as an auxiliary light source during power failures or as some type of novelty device. In either of these cases, only the light from the candle is utilized, not the heat generated thereby. Therefore, there is an unfulfilled market for a candle holder which utilizes the heat from a candle to serve as further functions other than that of providing light.